Pony and the Changeling
by arondight2016
Summary: Based on the classic tale of Beauty and the Beast, it tells of a mare who cares about no pony and wants to live her life in the barn. However, when her sister and friends get trapped by a heartless changeling, she gives her life for them. During her stay, a mare states that they are cursed as changelings forever until the curse is lifted. Can she love a dishonest changeling?
1. Chapter 1

This is a tale that tells of how one that was dishonesty and cruel to be treated with kindness and honesty. In a certain barn, just outside of Ponyville, an earth pony with golden mane and green as emerald gems had just roamed about in the fields. She comes across a tree with delicious apples that were ripe to eat. With one hard kick from her hind hoofs, apples started to fall towards the ground and landed on the baskets below. She is known to the ponies as Applejack, the honest pony in all of Equestria. Though she was a sight to behold, especially at the Grand Galloping Gala they have every year, to most she's one of the hardest pony no stallion has ever won over. She never expected to do anything in her life since she loved the farm she worked at and her family. One day, Applejack was doing one of her chores as normal to prepare for cider season coming up. When she glanced at one of the apple trees, she bend her hind and front legs to be able to buck the apple tree at the right time.

 ***Kick!***

Applejack turned aside to see the apples fall towards the basket.

"Yee-haw! Cider season's going to be great this year," Applejack replied with a smile. "With all these new batches here fresh and clean, I'm sure we would be able to share more cider to all the ponies than ever before."

To most ponies, cider season had been an Apple tradition for several generations. It is said that all ponies in Ponyville would go towards Sweet Apple Acres and be able to serve a drink that the Apple family makes. With the amount of apples that Applejack has been bucking, it would be enough for other kinds of apple treats apart from Cider. However, as she went towards the next tree to buck, Applejack noticed her sister and two of her friends were walking inside the barn, intending to do something crazy. Not knowing what was going on with those two, she followed behind towards the barn. Applejack peeked inside and noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders were preparing their entry for a contest coming up in Ponyville.

"Did you get the paint, Apple Bloom?" asked the pegasus filly.  
"Sure did, Scootaloo. Have you seen Sweetie Belle?"  
"I'm coming, girls." a unicorn called out as she ran towards the group.  
"What took you so long?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Sorry about that. I wanted to make sure if my sister would allow me to use this."

As she revealed the white silky fabric, Sweetie Belle also grabbed sprinkles from her bag and tossed them in the air.

"This is from Pinkie Pie as well since she knew that an apple needs to be shined as pure gold."  
"Seems like y'all have a lot of work to do for tomorrow's contest." Applejack spoke, sneaking up from behind.  
"We sure do." Apple Bloom agreed. "We want to drive the best cart that Ponyville has ever seen."  
"Then you best get moving. I won't stop y'all from your work and it's not gonna finish by itself. Let me know if y'all need anything.

Applejack left the barn and continued working with her daily chores.

"Okay, crusaders," Apple Bloom encouraged, "we got a cart to build! Maybe when we're done, we may find our cutie marks in construction!"  
"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

With such agreement, the three fillies worked together and built their best cart. Apple Bloom was Applejack's younger sister that dreams of getting her very own cutie mark, though she was impatient for a mark to appear when she's ready. She met Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at Diamond Tiara's party and they too wanted to get their own cutie marks. From then on, their mission was to do as many as they want to be able to discover their true talents in life, even if it took them all night. The next morning, Applejack noticed their accomplishment and boy, did they do a pretty good job.

"What do you think, sis? Pretty neat, huh?"  
"Y'all did a nice job making this overnight. I can't believe you guys had the chance to finish this without being ever so tired."

As soon as Applejack mentioned the cart, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo fell asleep on the ground.

"I figured. Don't be late for the contest, you hear?"

Applejack left them to sleep, and as she walked away, she accidentally tripped over the piece that held the apple cart, and it started to roll towards the Everfree Forest. A few minutes later, Scootaloo was the first to wake up from her nap. Though she was a bit exhausted, she was able to notice that the cart was missing.

"Uh, guys" she asked, "Do you guys know where the cart went to?"  
"It's where it is: back in the barn." Sweetie Belle replied in her sleep.

Scootaloo went to the barnyard to take a second look, but noticed that the cart wasn't there. She then returned to her friends who were still resting.

"It's not there."

When Scootaloo mentioned that the cart wasn't there, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle woke up suddenly.

 **"What?!"**

All three of them went towards the barn to look about. Confused of the situation, the girls then noticed cart wheel streaks were marked all over the ground. When they followed the marks, it stretched all the way through the Everfree forest. To most ponies, the Everfree forest is just unnatural to walk through the area. They say that most things grow and move all on their own and mysterious animals care for themselves.

"So much for having a cart making cutie mark." Sweetie Belle whined.  
"Not quite, crusaders." Apple Bloom inquired.  
"What do you mean, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.  
"The cart competition is only within an hour and we still have time to go and get the cart back. Plus, if we win the cart contest, we can finally get our cutie marks in winning the best cart! Come on!"

Apple Bloom then started to run towards the forest and follow the tracks that was led behind. Within that moment, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then ran along with Apple Bloom into the Everfree Forest to find their lost golden cart.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac waited for the cart contest. Suddenly, a tall unicorn named Trenderhoof walked towards her with a gift, expecting to spark a conversation. He was a recent travel writer with expectations of great stories during his visit. However, when he laid eyes on the earth pony, he did everything he could to make the farm pony content.

"Oh, Applejack: a lovely mare with such strong legs. What a pleasure to see you again."

Applejack groaned as she ignored the stallion. She seemed uninterested in stallions, but with Trenderhoof, she became annoyed with his desire.

"Trenderhoof, aren't you suppose to be with Rarity or something?"  
"Why should I spend my time with her, Applejack, when I would love to spend all the time with you."  
"Well, I'm with my family at this time. So, better luck next time."

She walked, which made him feel determined than ever. While the carts went by, she noticed the girl's cart hadn't come by yet.

"Did the girls' cart passed through yet."  
"Nope." Big Mac replied.  
"Huh. Where in tarnation are they?"

What she didn't know was at the same time, the CMC had crossed the bridge towards the castle, they were unable to find their personal cart anywhere.

"What are we gonna do now?"  
"Let's split up and search for the cart. Sweetie, you go check in the gardens and see if it landed in there. Scootaloo, you come with me and we'll search inside. It may have landed in there. Once we find it, bring it up front and we'll meet back here."

The two others agreed and walked towards their destination. However, the three fillies had expected little of what lied inside the castle from a distance. While the two fillies entered inside the castle, they noticed the castle deserted and several rooms were empty.

"Apple Bloom, how are we going to find a cart in a place like this?"  
"Not quite sure, Scootaloo, but I'm sure it's here somewhere. You go to the right side and I'll check the left."

At that moment, they both went in separate directions and expected no traps at all. Meanwhile, as they were in the castle, Sweetie Belle was looking throughout the castle gardens and noticed the cart sitting there still.

"There's the cart!"

She ran towards the area, but noticed a certain shadow from a distance. It looked like a pony, but she couldn't tell.

"Excuse me?"

In haste, the shadow fled in terror. With no hesitation, Sweetie Belle followed the shadow to see where it led her towards. While she came close nearby, she noticed a beautiful set of roses near the castle.

"Wow. These roses are so beautiful. I'm sure sis would enjoy something like this for her fashion line."

As she plucked one with her horn, a ferocious shadow came towards her and she started to scream in fear. Her scream was so loud that both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo heard her cry.

"Sweetie Belle!"

The two, from different areas, ran towards her, however, one fell in a trap as the other found her way towards Sweetie Belle.

"Help! I got to get out of here!" Apple Bloom replied.

As Apple Bloom tried her best to escape, Scootaloo found the exact location where Sweetie Belle resided, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sweetie Belle? Where are you?"  
"Right here." a voice replied.

As she turned around, Scootaloo noticed Sweetie Belle smiling with her mane disoriented.

"What happened, Sweetie?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard you scream."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yes, I did. Why are you lying?"  
"Are you sure it's me? I mean, we are in an abandoned castle after all."  
"That is true. Come on. Let's meet up with Apple Bloom."  
"Then follow me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I want to show you something."

Sweetie Belle went towards a certain center of the wall and pressed on the brick for the wall to move aside.

"Wow, Sweetie. How did you know you can do that?"  
"Figured it out. Look in there."

While Scootaloo looked inside, Sweetie Belle started to transform.

"I don't see anything, Sweetie."  
"Well, that," the changeling replied, "shall be your prison."

Scootaloo felt a push and fell in a deep hole. Though she wanted to know what was going on, a chain grasped her small wings for resistance of escape. At the exact time, while Apple Bloom attempted to escape, she noticed a door opening.

"Yeah, made it."  
"Apple Bloom?"

She heard a response and noticed Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie, what in tarnation are you two doing here?"  
"I was about to find you so that I can tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I found the cart."  
"Really? Where?"  
"Follow me."

While they walked, Sweetie Belle led her deep inside the castle and into the prison cell room.

"Why would our cart be in here, Sweetie?"  
"Because," a different voice replied as the changeling transformed in front of her, "this is the place where thieves reside and you and your friends are thieves."

In fear, she intended to run, but the changeling held her tight with his magic and teleported her to the cell.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo cried.  
"Girls, why are you here?"  
"We've been tricked."  
"We can't get out."  
"We can't even get your sister to save us."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"Calm down. I'm sure we can do something about this. If I know my sister, she will be hunting us down right now."

At that exact moment, the cell opened, but the figure they had expected wasn't Applejack. A changeling appeared in front of the three fillies. In fear, they screamed until they harmed their ears. However, he held their mouths shut with his own magic.

"Greetings you slaves. You three shall all be my prisoners and shall never return to the pony world ever again."  
"Wait. Slaves?"  
"We're just kids. You can't expect to stay here?"  
"Our sisters will about worry us."  
"Unless there is one member of your family that will take your place and set you free, then you will remain here."

Without any more pleas for them to offer, the changeling fled the area and locked the cell. The girls wept for a moment, praying for Applejack or some pony to rescue them. Meanwhile, Applejack was in The Carousel Boutique, being measured for her gala dress.

"Rarity, is this really necessary?"  
"But of course," she replied, "How else should you find certain some pony without style?"  
"Rarity, I'm not into a certain romantic life, like you. I'll be content with just being on the barn for the rest of my life."  
"Suit yourself."

While the measurements were written down, Applejack started to walk away to be prepared for more work. However, it was short-lived when Rarity called her before she left.

"By the way, have you seen Sweetie Belle?"  
"Last time I saw her was at the barn this morning."  
"Oh, I hope nothing happened to her. She hasn't been home at all last night."  
"Hmm. Now that you mentioned it: I haven't seen Scootaloo or Apple Bloom either. I'll see if I can find them. I'm sure they didn't run too far."  
"Would you? Oh, thank you, Applejack."  
"Sure thing, Rarity."

Later that day, Applejack decided to walk towards the barn entrance where the girls were at this morning. When she looked around, she noticed the same streaks and set of hoof prints that lead her to the Everfree Forest.

"Oh great. Don't tell me that they went in there?"

In rage, she decided to walk towards the Everfree Forest entrance and followed their hoof prints. When she made it to the castle, Applejack prepared to walk through the bridge and towards the door. With hesitation, she pushed the door with her hoof, but it opened.

"Hello? Is any pony there?"

Slowly, she roamed around, trying to find clues to the girls' location. However, a shadowed figure hid and noticed a mare was looking for fillies. Applejack felt like somepony was watching her every move, and as she turned, she noticed the shadow. In fear, the shadow fled, but Applejack followed it all the way towards a certain door.

"Hello? Is any pony in here?"  
"...Sis..."  
"Apple Bloom?"

She kicked opened the door and noticed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in chains.

"Thank Celestia you girls are safe."  
"How did you find us?"  
"Y'all left hoof prints towards this location and I followed it towards here, but now's not the time for that. I'm getting y'all out of here."  
"Sis, you shouldn't be here."  
"Why not, girls? Who's the pony responsible of locking you up? You all are in serious trouble."  
"But sis, you don't understand..."

Suddenly, a great whirlwind came inside the room. The girls screamed in fear while Applejack stood there while holding on to her hat. As they glanced towards their direction, a figure appeared from its hiding place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess Luna?" Applejack responded, "What are you doing here?"  
"As you may know, dear one, the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters once belonged to Celestia and I."  
"I understand that, but why are you here?"  
"Keeping an eye out for certain thieves," she glared at the fillies behind her.  
"These girls would never steal items from a castle that has no precious items."  
"If that is so, then why did one intend to steal our fair roses?"  
"Roses?"  
"Um...I saw those and I didn't know that they were yours," piped in Sweetie Bell.  
"Even so, no pony should ever take those roses that belong to Celestia and I. Now, they must pay the price."  
"Their just fillies. Can't you just let them go?"  
"No pony can never change law without consulting with us."

The princess of the night started to walk away, allowing Applejack to think of another way to save their lives.

"Then take me, princess."  
"Sis, no!"

The princess stopped and glanced at the country mare completely surprised.

"Pardon?"  
"I will take their place as their prisoners."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. If you are to let me stay in their place, will you let them go?"  
"That depends. If you are willing to stay for a 1000 moons, then I will set them free."  
"1000 moons?!"  
"Sis, don't do it! Think of the farm, your friends, your family."

Applejack carefully thought her decision the princess had offered. However, during the conversation, she knew something from this princess was hiding something and she needed to see it clearly.

"Before I make my final decision, I want to see the real you."  
"Do you not trust me as the princess?"  
"The princess I know wouldn't state Princess Celestia's name as Celestia."

For a silent moment, Princess Luna smirked and glanced at Applejack.

"Well played."

Her horn ignited and started to change. The fillies stood there full of fright as the creature transformed into a hideous changeling. As the transformation was completed, Applejack only stood there for a brief moment. Though her heart was full of fright, she couldn't stand to see her sister and friends to remain here forever.

"You have my word."  
"Done."

With one word, his horn ignited again, allowing the fillies to run towards Applejack for a hug.

"Sis, what were you thinking?!"  
"We'll never see you again!"  
"Girls, I-"

Before she could explain, the three fillies started to glow.

"Girls?"  
"Applejack!"

As they reached towards her, the crusaders disappeared.

"No!"

In a few moments, the crusaders re-appeared in front of the castle as before.

"Now what are we going to do?"  
"We can't just leave my big sis in there! She'll be killed!"  
"Then we need to come up with a plan for a rescue."  
"Maybe we may have a cutie mark for saving lives."  
"I don't care for a cutie mark now. We need to initiate a plan to get my sis!"  
"Yeah!"

At that one moment, they ran towards town for help. Meanwhile, Applejack was still crying of their disappearance. The changeling started to walk away from the dungeon.

"You never let me say goodbye to them!"

He stopped for a moment and listened.

"I'll never see them again. You truly are a heartless changeling."

Without argument, he used his magic and started to close the gates and walked away, leaving poor Applejack alone. Few hours passed by and Applejack had fallen asleep from crying. She knew that her sister and friends were no longer with her and she would stay for a 1000 moons. While pondering the dreadful thought of it, she heard the door open. When she looked at the entrance, there was no pony there.

"Is some pony there?"  
"Yes..."  
"Who said that?"  
"Come closer."

She started to slowly come close to the gates, but there was no pony there.

"Where are you?"

While looking, she felt a touch of a hoof, but it wasn't a pony hoof. She slowly turned around and glanced at the shadowy figure.

"Hello."  
Applejack and the figure screamed at the same time, but the creature fled in fear.  
"Wait. Come back!"  
"Don't come near me..."  
"Why not?"  
"You've seen me. I'm hideous. If you know what I am, then you truly will not trust me again."  
"I'll trust you."  
"You promise?"  
"Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

With one moment, she walked towards the light, allowing Applejack to see the full disfigured creature. She was half Pegasus and half changeling.

"Aren't I hideous?"  
"Not really. I just never seen creatures like you before."  
"I'm not just a creature. I'm a cursed creature."  
"Cursed? How?"

She looked back and forth and leaned towards her.

"Come with me."

They walked away from the dungeon and entered in a beautiful room.

"What the-"  
"Here's the actual castle."  
"I thought..."  
"It's the same castle. We just improvised the camouflage a bit."  
"Camouflage?"  
"Watch this."

With her horn, it ignited the entire castle, showing its destruction and desolation. Applejack was shocked at this change that her horn allowed the castle return to its form in glory.

"Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Katana Blaze."  
"Are you a changeling or a Pegasus?"  
"Technically, I'm both, due to the curse I'm under."  
"And are you the only mare who works with that changeling?"  
"You mean my Master? Yes. I am the only one."  
"Why do you stay with him?"  
"He's family..."  
"Some family. Do you believe that he loves you?"  
"To be honest, no. However, I know that he will soon."  
"What do you mean soon?"

The Pegasus-changeling sighed and glanced at the hallways.

"Let me show you to your room."

As she walked away, Applejack started to feel a bit concerned of her secrets that she pondered them in her heart. At that moment, Katana lead Applejack towards the most beautiful rooms she could ever imagine. However, when she entered inside, the Pegasus-changeling turned away and walked out.

"Wait a moment."

She stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes, Mistress? Is there something wrong?"  
"Isn't there suppose to be a catch for being in this room? I mean, you could've left me in that dungeon."  
"I would, but I thought you would need something more comfortable than a simple dungeon cell. Apart from that, he should've known better than to leave a helpless mare on her own like that. It's very inhospitable of him."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh! One thing I will warn you of this castle is that a certain part of the castle is off limits: the Moon Wing."  
"Why? What's in the Moon-"  
"Let's say it's forbidden for any pony. My Master would throw a huge fit if any pony dared to enter."  
"Fine."  
"Oh. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"  
"Dinner?"  
"Yes...I'm sure you are hungry by now."  
"Yes, I am...a little, but I don't want to eat with him...He'll eat my love for sure."  
"I know it isn't easy to trust my Master due to appearance, but he has a good heart. I know there is."  
"Fine. Give me a couple of minutes."  
"Very well."

She bowed in respect and walked away, leaving Applejack alone in her room. She then prepared to view the entire room and realized most of the items seem like a princess would want, but she wasn't no princess.

"I guess I'll have to get use to it." she sighed.

As she glanced at the Everfree, she vowed to return soon. Though she didn't know how, she knew that she'll return to the farm and be just it was before.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the Moon Wing, the changeling stood there, glancing at the Everfree forest. He was in the middle of concentration when Katana interrupted suddenly.

"Master..."  
"What is it?!"  
"Dinner will start in a few moments. Will you be joining us?"  
"Us?!"  
"Yes. The mare and I."  
"That mare is none of my concern. She is nothing but a slave to me."  
"Master, come on, If you want to be free of this curse, then you need to take that chance. She may be the key for trust and love."  
"Trust and love? Love never exists. If it was so, then why does the world care about me?"  
"It's doesn't always have to be about you, Master. I too am cursed as a changeling."  
"Yes, but you can do whatever you want. I don't. Not anymore."  
"But, sire, my life as a deformed changeling is your lifeline. You know what will happen if I change into a full-blooded changeling?"  
"Then my life will end as a changeling, unable to control the feeding of love from any pony."  
"Exactly. That is why if you ever want your life back, you need to take this chance."

The changeling said nothing and turned away. Katana knew that arguing won't do anything for him.

"Very well, my lord. I shall leave you to your training."

She then walked away, allowing her Master to continue. When she was out of sight, he started to glance at a familiar portrait. As he recalled his past, the outcome wasn't very pleasant to him to remember.

 _"A monstrous creature is in our presence!"_  
 _"Mother, Father, wait..."_  
 _"That thing wants our love. Get that monster out of here."_  
 _"Mistress. Sire. You don't understand..."_  
 _"Why did you bring a monster in our house? Get it out of here!"_  
 _"But Sire... he is your son."_  
 _"That isn't my son! My son would never become a changeling, a heartless monster."_  
 _"Mistress, please, you need to understand."_  
 _"I understand what Lord Rose stated: A monstrous creature never belongs to our family. Send him away! Away from the our estate, forever!"_  
 _"What? No! Mom! Dad! It's me. Please! Mom..."_

In such hatred, he beamed towards the photos, allowing the faces be destroyed, including himself as a young colt. In despair, he fell towards the ground and sat there emotionless.

"I shall remain as a monster forever. No good can ever come from this. A changeling is never to be trusted by any pony. It is a given fact." he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Applejack, sitting in the table at the dining room, waited for the host to come in. Though she didn't appreciate the changeling offering dinner to the one that slaved her, she knew that something was off and had to find out what it could be. When the door opened, however, the Pegasus-changeling came in alone with food in the table. Applejack did seem surprised for the meal and no host to greet.

"Where's this Master of yours?"  
"I'm sorry. He won't be joining us tonight. He gives his apologies." She responded while sitting down.  
"Why? Ain't he afraid of me or is he just a coward himself?"  
"It would be unwise to talk bad about him that way."  
"You keep saying like he owns you or something. Why do you even stay. Can't you just leave him?"  
"I can't. If I leave him, then he'll be miserable forever."  
"Why?"

The mare sighed and glanced at Applejack.

"Look. I'm only here because he needs me to be. There are tales of his life that shall not be shared. You will know in good time."

Applejack, quiet and concerned, glanced at her food. She knew something was wrong, but the earth pony couldn't concentrate if she was to eat. As they started to eat and remained quiet for the remainder of the night, she knew that if Katana won't say anything, then she'll find out herself. The following morning, the CMC were inside their clubhouse for an emergency meeting, preparing their plan of rescuing Applejack.

"Okay crusaders, this meeting's now in session."  
"Why are we doing this so early in the morning?" Scootaloo asked while yawning. "I'm tired."  
"So am I, Apple Bloom."  
"Are you kidding me, crusaders? My sister stuck at that castle and all you guys want to do is sleep? We've got to find a way to get her out of there."  
"Can't we just tell an older pony about this?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm sure Rainbow Dash and the others can stop them."  
"They'll never believe us, Scoots. We just need to come up with a category. A strategy. A plan."  
"What do you expect us to do, Apple Bloom? Storm the castle?"

That moment, Apple Bloom smiled.

"Yes: we'll storm the castle!"  
"Wait. What? That's not what I-"  
"Now, that's what I'm talking about. Who's up for a little high adventure?"  
"If we're going there, we're gonna need weapons."  
"Weapons?! Oh, um, can't we just send a strongly worded letter?"  
"Seriously, Sweetie Belle? Operation: Storm Castle begins now."

 _(High Adventure parody)_

 _Apple Bloom: "Convince that monster to free my sister, and guess what, mister? We'll be back."_  
Sweetie Belle: This is a bad idea...  
 _"So little time, we may get blisters. We'll make it strong and then attack!"_  
Sweetie Belle: If you say so...  
 _Apple Bloom: "Sweet Apple Acres can't stay strong without her here. We'll go down there with much hope and no fear._ _And so, before we go, we'll grab the tools, we'll grab the gears. Our time is now, our time is here. It's time for..."_  
 _CMC: "High Adventure! We're gonna go and do some crushing. Some food for all of us be munching. We'll be so pumping for this high adventure. Be so excited for the plunging, cause high adventure's in the air."_  
 _Sweetie Belle: "If this adventure is out there, guys. I guess I'm scared, guys. Scared so bad."_  
 _Apple Bloom: "He's got her sister in despair, guys._ _That just ain't fair, guys. It makes me mad!"_  
 _Sweetie Belle: "Applejack is strong, she'll be fine, don't you see?"_  
 _Apple Bloom:"If we don't save her, she's doomed there, Sweetie."_  
 _CMC: And so, we three will go._ _Until it's through the end of day The CMC is on their way off on a..._ _High adventure! We'll work together for this fighting Our power has been so igniting, Munching and biting on a high adventure. Our joy's so exciting cause high adventure's in the air."_

The girls went off to get the items needed from different locations. Apple Bloom went towards Sweet Apple Acres for some apples for an attack, some apple pies, zap apple jams, and apple cider as weapons. Sweetie Belle, however, went towards her sister's Carousel Boutique to grab certain fabric items for the trip, but was having trouble deciding which one to grab. Scootaloo, within ten seconds flat, went towards her home, grabbed her scooter, certain items such as board pieces, and a special item from Rainbow Dash and flew towards the clubhouse. While the two waited for Sweetie Belle for a moment, they noticed several fabric pieces coming over them.

 _Sweetie Belle: "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, hi..."_  
 _CMC: Adventure! We'll work to build a bigger machine With Celestia's wisdom ever leading..._  
 _Sweetie Belle: My hoof is aching..._  
 _Scootaloo: Well, that's..._  
 _CMC: High adventure! With all these items be preparing for high adventures in the air_  
 _Apple Bloom: Hark! Something calls like a dream for the three. Calls for the Cutie Mark Crusaders see? It's fate, no time to waste. It calls to you, it calls to me It calls to us, the CMC. It's time for..._  
 _CMC: High adventure Our cutie marks will be soaring. With all these boards, they will be flooring._  
 _Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Sweetie, stop snoring_  
 _Sweetie: Well, that was..._  
 _CMC: High adventure! Make sure that Applejack be saving, These apple pies are very craving, This moment will savoring._

As they finished their work, they pushed their cart and aimed towards the Everfree forest.

 _CMC: When high adventure's in the air!_

As the three entered in the forest, their journey was off. What they didn't know was that the tracks that they followed had changed unexpectedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Applejack started to explore the castle grounds. Though her mind was regarding of Katana's remark at dinner last night, she started to notice that she was getting lost in her way.

"How in thunderation did I end up out here? Well, there ain't nothing to it. I got to go back."

While she was returning to her room, she noticed a small hallway. Not knowing what it was, the earth pony glanced and noticed a crescent moon hanging on top of the arch wall.

"Is this?"

Not knowing where this particular place lead towards, Applejack was prepared to step foot of the hallway when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mistress..."  
"Katana? What in blue blazes are you doing here?"  
"Exactly what I was going to ask you. You shouldn't be near this part of the castle."  
"Why not?"  
"As you can tell from the crescent moon, this is the exact location for you to stay away from."  
"Oh, so this is the Moon Wing."  
"Exactly."

After a few seconds, Katana covered her mouth with her hoof. She forgot that she told her the name of the place where her Master resides.

"I wonder what he's hiding in there."  
"Hiding? Why would my Master hide anything from you?"  
"He seems to be suspicious, that fellow. I want to know why he's acting like that."  
"But the Master's hiding nothing."  
"Then it wouldn't be forbidden, right?"  
"I'm sorry, Mistress, but I cannot allow you to pass beyond this point. Let us leave this part of the castle alone and let me escort you back into your room at once."

Applejack, in defeat, started to walk behind her and paused for a moment. While Katana continued onward, the mare's curiosity started to capture her attention. Without Katana looking, she backed up and entered through the Moon Wing Hallway. Though there was paintings destroyed and also markings from changeling attacks, she still had the courage to move forward. As she prepared to push the doors open, Applejack stopped for a moment. If she continued forward, there was no going back.

"I gotta know what this beast is hiding."

At that moment, she used her front legs to push the door and glanced inside. As far as she could tell, everything felt ominous and lifeless. It was if the room was a tomb for the dead. Curious as the earth pony was, she continued walking inside, never thinking about the warning. While walking about, she noticed that several items started to become bland, dull, broken and shattered. As if she felt sorry for the poor fellow, nothing caught her attention to understand as to why he's like this. However, when she came near a portrait, she seemed drawn into it. The faces which were in the portrait was destroyed so much she couldn't tell who they were. Applejack then noticed a small colt underneath and was curious of who the pony was before. All of a sudden, while looking as long as she wanted, a mysterious figure merged from the darkness to talk to her.

"Like that portrait?" the changeling inquired.

His words snapped Applejack from her trance and started to back away in fear.

"I'm sorry..."  
"Didn't my slave warned you about this room?!"  
"I was just curious about you. Honest."  
"It is not worth your time for you to get involve in all of this! **I Want You to Get OUT!** "

In fear, she started to back away, but couldn't run away. The changeling started to ignite his horn and struck towards the broken dresser near her.

"Please...just let me help you!"  
 **"NO! GET OUT!"**

In rage, he transformed into a tall, dark manticore and ran towards her for an attack. His magic started taking control of his mind that he started to scratch all things that were in his sight. Applejack intended to duck from the swipes, until he injured her from one swipe. When he looked at her in hatred, the changeling then noticed that one of her hooves were scratched badly. As if his mind snapped out of his hatred, he came close to her to see if he can heal her, but she backed away in fear.

"Don't you dare come near me! I should've known better from a changeling: No pony in their right mind should ever trust a heartless changeling! Even though I promised to stay here for 1000 moons, I'm not ever going to trust a changeling again!"

She ran off with her injured hoof as fast as she could while the changeling returned back into its form.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

However, his words never reached towards the mare as he sat there in defeat.

"Don't you get it? There's just not much left of me anymore."

At that exact time, the CMC was halfway in the woods, but somehow couldn't figure out where the castle was located.

"Are we there yet?"  
"This makes no sense." Apple Bloom replied. "Shouldn't those mark lead us to the castle?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Then, why is this leading to the opposite direction?"  
"Um, you don't suppose that the forest is alive, right?"  
"That's nonsense, Sweetie. The forest can't be alive."

While the girls stopped to think, certain noises caught their attention. They looked around and saw nothing. However, the noise continued loudly. In fear, they ran towards the same direction where Applejack sat. She fled as far away from the castle, but stopped due to the damage he gave her. Though she wanted to flee and never return, something in his changeling eyes stood still in her heart. As she just prepared to make her decision, Applejack heard familiar screams nearby.

"Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom!"

The girls came near Applejack's call.

"What in tarnation are y'all doing here?"  
"We came out here to rescue you, Applejack."  
"Y'all know how dangerous things can be at night? Leave, now!"  
"Not without you, sis."  
"Um, girls. We may have a bigger problem..."

As they all looked towards Sweetie Belle's direction, three ferocious Timberwolves slowly appeared from their hiding place. The three fillies screamed in horror and started to run away from the beasts, but Applejack's hind leg started to ache. As the girls noticed Applejack nowhere near them, Apple Bloom saw a Timberwolf running towards her.

"Applejack!"

Apple Bloom knew that Applejack could stop them right then, but she recognized that she was injured.

"Girls! We need to get those beasts away from Applejack! Ready?"  
"Ready."

When one of the Timberwolves came close to its prey, an apple smacked it on the side. In rage, the beasts glared at the girls deadly. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo started to shoot apple pies with the fabric, but nothing stopped them. As they came closer and closer, Applejack knew that the three were getting into such trouble. With one move, she grasped a rock and kicked it with her other hind leg. When one of the Timberwolves felt a rock smack on its back, it turned aside and started to pounce. Applejack then closed her eyes to prepare the outcome of her defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

When Applejack thought her life was over, she looked up, noticing a full grown dragon blocking its path. When the other Timberwolves and the crusaders were surprised to see a dragon near their area, the beasts went towards the dragon and the dragon to the Timberwolves. Though the dragon did have a huge advantage, it did not use any fire breathing due to the fact that it would destroy the forest completely. The battle continued on until one of the Timberwolves injured the dragon badly. When the dragon finally obliterated the Timberwolves completely, it glanced towards Applejack. In fear, she didn't know what to do, but within those few moments, the beast fell towards the ground and passed out.

"What in tarnation..."

Before she could finish, the dragon dissolved back into the changeling.

"Huh?!" the crusaders puzzled.  
"So...that dragon that saved us..."  
"...was a changeling the whole time?"  
"But why?"

Applejack had only stood there still. If he truly was a heartless monster as he claimed, then why did he protect her? Was it because he wanted to steal her love? Then again, if that were the case, couldn't he attacked her instead of the Timberwolves? Things started to puzzle his mind, but her only focus she has would be his health. With much strength left, she started to stand and walk towards the changeling.

"Girls, help me out here."  
"What?"  
"We're gonna help him."  
"Why, sis? He tried to keep you captive, he kicked us out, and not only that, he may have..."  
"Look. He can't stand on his own right now. He's gonna need all the help we can get. Now, are y'all gonna help me or not?"

The girls glared at her and to each other.

"Fine. Sweetie, get the cart."

As Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo went towards the cart, Applejack grasped and carried him on her back. Though her leg was terribly wounded, she had to think of only the changeling.

"Apple Bloom, I want you to go straight down that road and towards the castle. Once you get there, you need to find Katana."  
"Who?"  
"Just do what I say."  
"Okay."

She ran as far as her little hooves could take. At the same time, Applejack's hind leg started get worse by the minute. Luckily, the cart wasn't far from them that she could lay him with all the fabrics Sweetie Belle brought. The two other crusaders went towards the castle to see if they can lead him towards his room. While they reached their destination, Katana and Apple Bloom awaited for their return.

"Applejack, why is he? Why are they..."  
"No time to explain. Please help him as much as you can."  
"Very well. Bring him in."  
"Alright. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom. Find Zecora and bring her here."  
"Yes ma'am."

They quickly ran towards the Everfree again to find Zecora's hut and see if they can get some assistance from her. While Sweetie Belle and Katana started to use their magic to carry them towards the room, Applejack started to stand towards the ground, but fell due to her hind leg.

"Mistress... You're wounded."  
"Don't worry about me. Take care of him first."  
"But, you could get an infection. Please let me help you."

The earth pony then agreed. Few moments passed, while Katana was bandaging Applejack's hind leg, Zecora was working on the changeling's injuries. As they waited a moment, Zecora finally came out of the room to talk with the girls.

"How is he?" Katana asked.  
"His strength is great, the wound will heal, only time will come for the pain to seal. A few days for him that I will warn to never allow him to ever transform." Zecora responded.  
"Thank goodness. It's a good thing he's alive."  
"As for you, Miss Applejack," Zecora continued, "in regards of your injury, I must recommend to not buck a single apple tree. For if you kick up a tree with such terrible pain, then you shall never allow your strength to regain."  
"Alright, Zecora. I'll do what you say."  
"Good, one little thing before I go is your pony friend which I'm curious to know. If I may ask with no huge debate: how did he get into that terrible state?"

Katana only glanced at Zecora and towards Applejack. She sighed, knowing that she cannot keep the secret forever.

"If you must know, follow me."

The two of them followed Katana and entered in her room. It contained several books and photos. While walking through, Katana glanced at the portrait above. Applejack realized that the portrait Katana has and the portrait in the Moon Wing are the same. Why did she have the exact same photo?

"Since my Master will not explain the current situation, then I must tell you what happened. His family were famous rich ponies who cared of only beauty, money, and nothing else. They taught their son the same way. However, with much of their philosophies, they never wanted him to be kind and honest. With money, he could have anything he wants, but nothing would make him happy. One day, as he was coming back from a party with his so-called friends, he came across an old ugly mare. She asked him for such kindness and much assistance for a place to stay. He lied to her stating that he contained no bits for a hotel, but if he took her to his estate, he's sure to get his parents permission to let her stay in for the night. However, when they went there, he told me to lie to his parents of an expected visitor to live in the home, but I couldn't bear to be disloyal to him. What happened that night, though, I would never forget."

As she recalled to those days, Katana remembered the mansion they had resided all those years ago. The walls were painted light as the sky, the floors were red as the rose and the room where Katana went to meet with the Master was in a old antique library. After explaining the Master of the house of the mare who will reside, he placed his book down and glanced at her.

 _"What do you mean an ugly mare will reside here?"_  
 _"She's an elderly mare and is needing to rest, my lord. If possible, I shall allow her to rest in my room for the night and she'll leave in the morning."_  
 _"That will not be necessary. Tell him that she cannot stay here."_  
 _"Why not? I can-"_  
 _"I said. No."_  
 _"I understand, my lord."_

Katana flew towards the colt and the old mare when they were at the main floor.

 _"I'm sorry, sir. She cannot stay here. There is no other room."_  
 _"Aw, you hear that? There's no room. So why don't you get off my property and leave? NOW!"_  
 _"Master, please! Calm yourself."_  
 _"Why?! She's a stalker who wants my money. She deserves to leave before I call the guards on her."_

In darkness, the lights started to dim as the sky started to become stormy. While the colt and Katana glanced around, the mare laughed as she started to transform.

 _"Is that what you take me for?" the old mare replied "A fool? You shall pay the ultimate price."_

At that moment, a light shined between the two and Katana shook her head sadly.

"I should've seen it coming, but that mare that my Master kicked out was disguised as an enchantress unicorn. Because of his heart being unkind and dishonest, she intended to teach him a lesson. She casted a terrible spell and transformed my Master into the changeling you see now. However, since she somehow knew my loyalty to the family, she casted the same spell, but with different effects. Every full moon, my body would change into a single part of a changeling form and it would continue for this until he is forever a changeling."  
"And what of you, dear one? What will you become?"  
"If it is unchanged, I too will become a changeling as well."  
"Isn't there something we can do to get you out of this mess?"  
"The only way for this to be broken is for him to be honest and to find love, but my Master's too stubborn. He won't listen to what I have to say to him. I guess he's just bound to give up life as it is and become a changeling forever."  
"No! We ain't gonna let that happen. You said that the only way to get him to break is for him to be honest and find love, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then I can show him happiness by giving him a second chance."

Katana thought for a moment.

"That may be, but my master will not approve of this."  
"It doesn't matter. I'll do things without his help or approval."  
"Very well."  
"I'll return in the morning to grab more supplies. I'm afraid that now I must say my goodbyes."

Applejack lead Zecora to the door. However, before she left, Zecora turned back and glanced at Applejack.

"Can you honestly believe that you, my dear, can change a changeling that is drawing so near?"  
"I know it ain't gonna be easy, but I'm going to do my best to help."  
"Applejack, Applejack. The honest element. Will you learn love and content?"  
"What are you tarnation are you going on about?"  
"There's a time in life when one can be led, but not alone, with another to wed."  
"Wed? I don't think he thinks of me like that."  
"But what of you, earth pony? Don't you believe that you're lonely?"  
"No. I have friends, family, and the farm to take care of. Plus, with this changeling in danger, he's going to be my priority to help him see that."  
"Very well. I small return. Your life within these days will soon turn."

While she walked out, Applejack never knew that what Zecora was talking about. 'Her life within these days will soon turn?'


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed after the incident while Applejack, as promised, tried to give him a second chance, but it was getting harder than she thought. However, the changeling noticed that she was being kind to him. He mentioned this to Zecora one day while she was tending his wounds.

"Zecora, was it?"  
"What is it, good sir? Is there something that causes your mind to stir?"  
"It's this mare, Applejack. Why is she nice to me? I thought she hated me."  
"I do not know why a changeling must ask on a mare who wants to finish your task."  
"Task?"  
"The mare knows of your past and your hate, the mare believes she will change your fate. Will you allow a mare of a strong honest heart, try to intend to play your part?"  
"I don't know if I'll ever be."

 _(Play Your Part Parody)_

 _Changeling: When I was just a young colt, I loved the things that I do. I loved the money and the beauty and being great, it is true, but I don't where to go now when I have become like this. Should I go move on for all the things I have missed?_

CMC walked in to see the changeling's improvement.

 _Changeling: Though I look so hideous, I'm a changeling, can't you see? Can I intend to move on and learn to be just me? I want to have my freedom to end my misery. Can a changeling that can't love learn to accept her own beauty?_

Though the CMC hated him for taking Applejack as prisoner, it seemed unfair for him to see defeat when he isn't willing to fight for it.

 _(Apple Bloom) Though it isn't easy to be stuck inside a place. All three of us want a cutie mark, but it's a trial we must face._  
 _(Scootaloo) I understand feeling defeat, though I have no chance to fly. I know that I can't give up yet until I have reach the sky._  
 _(Sweetie Belle) You can't give up just that easy. We want to help all we can. You can become a newborn pony if you stand._  
 _(CMC) You can be strong, we guarantee. As the wind helps water over the sea and like a young bird that's willing to start, you can start over and do your part._  
 _(Scootaloo) We understand you can't change past, but you can start while time can last._  
 _(Sweetie Belle) If you want, we'll help you win her heart_  
 _(CMC) You can be strong, we guarantee. As the wind helps water over the sea and like a young bird that's willing to start, you can start over and do your part._

As he thinks carefully, he feels unsure of this idea, but felt a hug on his legs.

 _(Apple Bloom) You can start over and do your part._

"How can each of you accept me even after I treated you terribly?"  
"All ponies deserve second chances. Including you."  
'Second chance?'

While they continued hugging, the changeling thought for a moment and decided to give Applejack another chance

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, is it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to do something for me...to offer my condolences to Miss Applejack."  
"Your con-what now?"  
"My apology gift."  
"Oh."

As he told them the plan to the girls, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo went out and grabbed the items he need. Zecora smiled as she noticed him taking charge once again. A few hours passed and Applejack was walking with Katana seeing the changeling come near their path.

"Miss Applejack."  
"Master? You're out of your room?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to apologize on the injury I have given you. It was wrong for me to injure you. You were right to call me a heartless changeling and to never trust me."  
"Now hold on a second," Applejack interrupted. "What I said to you was based on hurt. I didn't mean any of it. We both are scared. I'm scared of being here alone, not knowing when I'll return, but you're scared of being able to change and be free of the curse. I want to accept your apology as much as you can for me."  
"Yes!" he blurted out loud.

In embarrassment, he cleared his throat to regain his posture.

"I mean, of course. Apology accepted."  
"Good to hear."

They stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

"Good day then." Applejack stated as she gestured Katana to leave.  
"Wait. Miss Applejack-"  
"You know, you don't always have to call me Miss all the time. You can just say Applejack or AJ if you want."  
"Very well. Applejack. I would like to show you something. Would you come with me?"  
"Um..."  
"It is a gift I want to give you."  
"Okay?"

As she held his hoof, he started to lead her towards the location. However, he stopped for a moment and glanced at Applejack.

"Before we get there, would it be alright if you close your eyes?"  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise."

She then nodded and closed her eyes. To ensure she wasn't peeking, he signaled Katana a napkin to cover her eyes. When he had everything prepared, he held on to her hoof once more and lead her onward to their destination. As they reached their destination, she could hear birds chirping and can feel the breeze flowing through her mane.

"Where are we?" Applejack inquired.  
"See for yourself."

At that moment, Applejack felt the napkin remove from her face and opened her eyes. By her surprise, all throughout the castle garden was covered with apple trees with ripe apples ready to be plucked.

"You-you planted these?" she asked.  
"Not all of them." he answered.

Before she could get an explanation, Applejack then noticed the girls finishing one last small apple tree.

"This whole garden is all yours." he stated.  
"All of this?"

He nodded in agreement. Applejack didn't know what to say. Normally, she didn't accept gifts because she assumed that they want to buy her heart. However, with this changeling, he wanted to show how he cares about her and is willing to give her what her heart's on.

"Applejack?"  
"I'm...I honestly don't know what to say."  
"A thank you would be nice."  
"I appreciate it very much! Thank you!"

With much happiness, she hugged him dearly, leaving him speechless as well. At that moment, he felt something that he never felt before. As if by magic, the love she had was not only tempting, but also strong that he feared to grasp the power out of her. From then on, things changed for the two ponies.


	8. Chapter 8

As time flew by, Applejack and the changeling started to get to know each other more and more. With the injury of her hoof healing up, she was able to move more, but was ordered by Zecora to not buck apple trees until it is secured. One day, the changeling asked the country mare an important request.

"You want to learn how to what?"  
"To buck. Your sister told me that you are one of the best."  
"It ain't as easy as it sounds."  
"I know. I'll do my best."  
"What I'm saying is that I can't show you with my injured hoof."  
"But I can. You can teach me what you know and tell me if I did it wrong."  
"I know, but even if I do, you may end up injuring your hoof more than mine."  
"Better to have my hoof injured than for you to injure your hoof even more."

Applejack thought for a moment. If this changeling is wanting to change, then teaching him something far from his ability, then this may help him. However, he did raise a fair point. Throughout her life, she's been trying to buck apple trees without any injures by far, but with her injured hoof, she can't do anything now. Plus, with the girls out and Katana working in the castle, he may be a fair choice to go through.

"Fine." she sighed, "But don't say that I didn't warn you. Come on."

With such happiness, he started to follow her and began learning the skill of a farmer.

'It's just kicking your legs at a tree. How bad can it be?' he asked himself.

One hour later, Katana was finishing her work when she noticed her Master trying to do something that he wasn't even taught to do. Not knowing what the concept may be, she sat down and watched her Master and Applejack work their magic.

"Alright, you got it." Applejack encouraged him. "Almost got it down. Now, kick both of your hind legs at the same time."

He tried to follow the same concept that Applejack shown him, but was starting to feel imbalanced. When the changeling used his hind legs to kick the air, he fell forward with his back and towards the ground. Applejack blurt out a laugh, then quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say good try. Now, let's get up and try again."

Katana only chuckled at the sight of their teamwork. Though he was wanting to change, he was risking everything to do something for a mare.

"What'cha looking at, Katana?" Apple Bloom asked.

Katana glanced at the side and noticed the girls returning from school. The Master allowed the three crusaders to come and go as they pleased since Applejack took their place, but they were more concerned for Apple Bloom's sister being here.

"Hello, Apple Bloom. I'm just watching your sister teaching the Master how to buck an apple tree successfully."  
"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Sweetie Belle stated in a sweet reply.  
"But can't your Master just use his magic? I mean, it's easier." Scootaloo asked.  
"Yes, but he's wanting to do what's is against his creation. Plus, I believe Zecora told him to stay off of his magic for a while, didn't she?"  
"I guess."  
"Wow. He's doing well as a changeling to learn how to buck an apple tree."

While they continued to watch his attempt, Apple Bloom noticed her sister smiling an actual smile in front of a changeling. Though she did state that she'll give him another chance, it seems like she's giving her more than that.

 ***Kick!***

"Did I do it right?" the changeling asked as he panted heavily.  
"Yep. The apples are coming down." Applejack answered.

Sure enough, several apples fell towards the ground and landed on the baskets.

"With this many apples, we can make some apple cider."  
"Apple cider?"  
"You never tried apple cider, have you? You need to try some. Come on."

Within a few moments, Applejack and the changeling were in the kitchen, making her famous apple cider. While Applejack was busy with making the cider, the changeling couldn't notice how determined she was. While she finished brewing the cider, Applejack poured the two glasses and she picked one to drink. The changeling only glanced at his drink and seemed a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?"  
"I...I'm not thirsty."  
"You said you haven't tried apple cider, right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Then how do you know what you don't like if you haven't tried it?"

Knowing she was not forcing him to drink, he levitated the drink and allowed the cider take a dive towards his mouth. As he tasted the cider, his eyes grew widely as he could. With a few moments, he started chugging the cider.

"Looks like you're enjoy it." Applejack replied.

He stopped mid drinking and blushed.

"It's okay..."  
"That's good to hear."

As she started to get a drink, her smile then started to disappear. The changeling noticed her smile as he stopped drinking.

"Is something the matter, Applejack?"  
"Huh? No, it's nothing." she lied as she drank her cider.

The changeling could tell from her tone of voice that she was lying. He guessed that her apple cider made her miss home. Later that evening, the changeling sat and viewed the Everfree. Though he was use to concentrating, the changeling noticed a familiar presence drawing near.

"What is it now, Katana?"  
"My apologies for interrupting your concentration, my lord, but will you be joining us for dinner-"  
"Do you think she should go?"  
"What?"  
"She's miserable in here."  
"How can you say such things? She loves being here with you."  
"I can tell by her eyes that she misses her freedom. I need to let her go."  
"But if that happens, you'll be miserable also. Would you risk that as well?"  
"I just don't know."

Katana placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"You know that I'll be loyal to you, but this decision is yours to make. Though there's not much time left, I would advise to let her know how you feel."

The changeling sighed.

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Will you come down for dinner?"  
"No thank you."  
"Very well."

She left the room, allowing the changeling to continue to ponder his decisions.


	9. Chapter 9

Days have passed, the changeling still refused to come down to dinner. Katana started to change more into a changeling form than a Pegasus. She knew that time was running out for her master to return as a pony if unchanged. One night, however, Applejack couldn't stand this anymore.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she shouted as Katana explained earlier.  
"I'm sorry, Mistress, but that is his request."  
"Request or not, it's unhealthy to not eat. He needs food."  
"But Mistress, you don't understand. He cannot eat food."  
"Then why? Why isn't he joining us? Is he gonna-"  
"He cannot."

Applejack stood there confused. As she expected a reason, Katana took a deep breath to explain.

"He cannot steal love. The curse allows him to become a changeling, but he is unable to steal love. He's learning to control his hunger by staying away from any pony, for if the curse continues unchanged, he will lose control."

Applejack pondered for a moment. Though his procedure was a truthful way to control if he loses control, however, it still wasn't worth him for starving. She stomped her hooves on the tables and walked towards the door.

"Mistress... Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to talk some sense out of him." Applejack demanded.  
"But Mistress, don't you remember what happened last time you went in the Moon Wing? If he intends to rage, he'll-"  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, whoever said I was going inside the Moon Wing?"

She then left the room, leaving Katana alone. Though she wasn't sure as to what will happen, Katana only sighed for a moment and cleared the table. That same hour, as the changeling glanced at the Everfree, something caught his attention. When he turned around, an apple fritter sat there hot and juicy. Without hesitating, he dove into the meal and started to chew like an animal.

"Looks like some pony is hungry." a voice interrupted him.

As he glanced upward, Applejack stood there with a smirk on her face. The changeling wiped the crumbs off of his face as he regained his posture.

"Miss Applejack..."  
"Didn't we agree to drop the word 'Miss' from my name? I ain't some pony royal after all."  
"My apologies. I guess it's a habit that I've been raised with and hard to break."  
"Yeah. No kidding."  
"Anyways," he continued, "Applejack, what brings you here?"  
"Since you can't come down at the table and enjoy a fine dinner, I decided to come to you instead."  
"I appreciate the thought, but I must decline. Hasn't Katana told you about-"  
"Yup, but that doesn't mean nothing to me."  
"It doesn't?"  
"Nope. Though I understand that your training idea seems great, it still doesn't give you the right to skip meals. That causes you to starve easily."  
"Then do you have any recommendations for a changeling, pony?"  
"First of all, calm down. I'm just saying that it isn't healthy for a pony. Second of all, the best way for one to control your thirst of love is to learn to face them."  
"For a pony, yes, that may seem easy, but in case you have forgotten, I'm a changeling."  
"Are you though?"

The tension was heating badly that the changeling had to control his temper. He took a deep breath and glanced at Applejack.

"Look." he calmly stated, "I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't need any pony's help."

He turned aside and glanced at the Everfree once more.

"What are you afraid of?" Applejack asked.

He sighed and glanced at Applejack. Since he cared of no pony but himself before, he couldn't dare to state a single word towards her. The changeling assumed that she wouldn't understand anything. Though no conversation came through the two ponies, Applejack then attempted to change the subject. As she glanced at the portrait from before, the earth pony did want to know what happened to him.

"Why don't you ever tell me about anything in your past life? You know you don't have to hide them from me."  
"I don't think you want to know about me, AJ. You know as well as I do that my parents never cared about me and how I lived my life before then. You, on the other hoof, have family and friends that love you so much even though they aren't related to you."  
"That may seem that way, but that doesn't mean you should assume that they hated you. They may have been raise that way before."  
"Typical. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about what parents are like."

The changeling turned aside with such hurt. Though he didn't know about Applejack's history, she placed her hoof towards his shoulder.

"You're right," Applejack agreed, "I know nothing about what parents are like since I never knew my parents, but that doesn't mean that I should ignore your pain. I want to help you."

As she placed her hoof on his shoulder, peace started to come into the changeling's heart. Though Applejack started to see something different in her eyes, her heart started to beat.

"I'm sorry, Applejack." the changeling apologized. "I didn't know-"  
"It's alright. What's done is done."  
"Why don't you know about your parents?"  
"Granny never told me about 'em. They were gone ever since Apple Bloom was born."  
"I see."

The two sat there silently as if time stopped for themselves.

"Well," Applejack replied as she rose from her seat. "I got to see if my sister's back."

While she walked away from his room, the changeling sat there pondering about something.

"AJ, wait."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you..." he stated, but couldn't figure out how to finish.  
"Would I what?"

He took a deep breath and finished his sentence.

"Would you be willing to join me for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Are you attempting to ask me out as your date?"  
"Maybe..."  
"You seriously need a lot of work..."

She walked away for a moment. The changeling sighed, thinking that she answered with a no.

"If you are wondering," Applejack called out, "It's a yes. Be there."

He smiled as he flew in circles. Excited to be with the pony he loved. He then stopped mid flight.

'Is this love?'  
"No. It can't be. Right?"

He pondered for a moment of this new feeling. Applejack, on the other hoof, as she entered her room, started to feel a harmonious beat in her chest.

"Why...could I be...?" she asked herself.

Ignoring her feelings, she rested for the night, thinking about her date. Suddenly, she realized something.

"I've never been on a date before!"


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Applejack walked all around her room, panicking about the event which would occur later in the evening. When Katana entered her room regarding about breakfast, she noticed her lack of sleep. She kept walking so much that her eyes couldn't stay up any longer.

"Mistress, are you alright?"  
"Of course, Katana." Applejack lied with a yawn "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You look like you had less amount of sleep."  
"No, I'm just..."

Before words could come out of her mouth, her body collapsed towards the ground and she was sound asleep. Katana wasn't sure what was going on, but disturbing a tired mare wasn't a wise idea. Instead, she went towards the Moon Wing to hear the story from her Master. However, the same situation occurred with her Master as well, but different.

"Sire," Katana started, but was interrupted with a smile on his face.  
"Katana! Thank Celestia you're here! I need you to help me with a new outfit."  
"Wait. A what?"

The changeling took a deep breath and explained to her which had happened earlier that evening. Katana listened carefully and smiled. He never had the chance to ask a mare out for dinner before. Could it be that he's changing or is he just doing this out of pity? Katana then agreed to help before the night began, but she had to take care of something first before anything else happens.

"My sister's having a what?!" Apple Bloom blurted loudly.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo tried to hush their friend before waking up Applejack. Katana had just finished explaining the dilemma her Master had.

"A date with my Master." Katana explained.  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Sweetie Belle cooed.  
"This date seems a bit fishy." Scootaloo inquired. "Why would your Master be so nervous about his appearance? I mean, couldn't he change into a different pony, right? Plus, why did Applejack accept his request? She's never been in a date before."  
"Well, I believe the Master may have some sort of connection with your sister, Apple Bloom. " Katana suggested.  
"Connection? With Applejack? That's crazy. A pony can never fall in love with a changeling. That's just common sense."  
"It may be common sense to you, but in case you have forgotten, the Master's not a full blooded changeling. There may be a chance for a pony who's heart is empty and cold be filled with love alone. Now, please help me create the best night the two have ever seen in their lives. He does deserve a second chance at least."

The CMC glanced at each other for a moment. Though they knew that this would be a bad idea, this may be the chance for them to see the real pony behind the changeling form.

"Fine, but what are we suppose to do?" Apple Bloom asked."  
"Just follow my lead."

 _(The Perfect Stallion parody)_

 _Katana: This night alone must be so perfect_  
 _The night alone that they will remember_  
 _We'll make sure that there is no conflict_  
 _And then we'll really see their hearts stir_  
 _So... go find a dress, go buy supplies_  
 _We'll both stay here and plan a surprise_  
 _We'll make some food and clean up the room_  
 _And when the time is right, their love will bloom_

Apple Bloom: "If you say so..."

 _Sweetie Belle:I know a dress for this occasion_  
 _Scootaloo: Supplies are easy and are in this season_  
 _Katana: Too short, too long, too dull, too shiny_  
 _Its simply very hard and it looks so clumsy_  
 _Apple Bloom: I don't think they want a party_  
 _My sister likes things nice and sturdy_  
 _Katana: But even if we get the stuff, this party planning is very tough_  
 _Let's stop a while and think a bit_

"What would the perfect date be for these two?"

 _Rethink, Rethink, Rethink_

Sweetie Belle:That's it!  
 _I got a plan that will make them shine_  
 _Which will make her see that stallion_

Katana: Hang on a minute, are you trying to say that they have a picnic at the garden?

Sweetie Belle nodded as Katana thought for a moment. Since it wasn't that bad of an idea, having a romantic setting at night while glancing at the stars would be perfect. As she nodded in agreement, the girls were set off to prepare their best night ever. Hours passed and the ponies were finishing their final touches before the date night began. While the girls were checking with the changeling, Katana was finishing Applejack's mane style. At that time, Applejack sighed lightly.

"Is there a problem, Mistress?"  
"I guess, I'm just worried."  
"Worried, ma'am?"  
"Yeah. This dinner him and I are gonna have. I've never been on a date like this before."  
"Why do you need to worry about? It's not like he'll ask you for his hoof in marriage on the first date. That's not how it works. All you need to do is be yourself at this date and everything should fall into place."  
"It sounds like you've been on this same boat before."  
"I only know how to speak calmly for a nervous mare. Now, are you ready?"

Applejack took a deep breath to calm down, but was frightened to death a few seconds later. Katana started to wonder if things are doing well with her master. Back at the Moon Wing, however, the changeling was more nervous than she was.

"What if I say the wrong things?" he asked in fear, "What if I spill some cider on her dress? Or worse, what if she hates me when I tell her how I feel?"  
"Why do you worry about those fears? You seem to know how to do these things so well." Apple Bloom inquired.  
"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed. "I bet by a long shot that you may have gotten a cutie mark when you were a colt so easily."  
"Actually... no."  
"Huh?" the girls responded.

The changeling glanced at the portrait and sighed.

"I never earned my cutie mark before." confessed the changeling. "I thought that it was worthless of earning one."  
"Cutie marks aren't worthless." Sweetie Belle argued, "they represent who you are. We haven't got ours since we don't know who we are ourselves."  
"And yet, you don't worry about not letting those marks come?"  
"Sometimes we do," Scootaloo stated, "but that's not stopping us from reaching our goals."  
"And that's what you should do:" Apple Bloom continued, "be able to go through this without worrying yourself about how wrong it will be."

He then glanced at the portrait and knew that they were right. Fear shouldn't stop him from reaching his goal of being a pony again.

"Thanks crusaders."  
"No problem." they replied in unison.

With confidence, he flew away to see Applejack as the cutie mark crusaders smiled. However, at that moment, they never knew that all of this was about to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Applejack, shaking her hooves to the core, stood at the bottom of the stairs. Though she would've waited at the top, the earth pony recommended to be patient as much as she could. What may have seemed forever only was worth it when the changeling appeared from the shadows. Though Applejack may have overdressed for the occasion, he seemed astounding with his majestic wings shimmering in the lights and his teal eyes glowing as a zap apple. The only thing that changed in his appearance was a shiny bowtie that clashed with his changeling form.

"AJ..." the Changeling complimented, "you look..."  
"Over the top?" Applejack questioned the beast.

The changeling only chuckled for a moment and cleared his throat to correct her remark.

"Magnificent." corrected the changeling.

He offered his hoof towards hers to lead his date to their destination. While they walked to the dining hall, he knew that she seemed frightened of the date since this was her first time as well.

"Are you alright?"  
"No, I'm fine." she lied.  
"Are you being honest with me?"

Not a word was out of Applejack's lips.

"If it helps you out, I too feel scared about this date as well."  
"You? Scared? Then why aren't you shaking your hooves?"  
"Because some filly once told me to face my fears."

Applejack giggled for a moment.

"Reminds me of my friend Fluttershy. She's faced many fears so much that I couldn't tell if that was her or not. "  
"Your friend?"  
"Yeah, I have just about seven friends down in Ponyville. They're the best! I wouldn't give them up for all of Equestria."  
"I'm actually intrigued to know more about your friends. Would you tell me about them?"

With a smile on her face, she then talked about them and their glorious adventures of saving the world. He knew that his plan of calming down was working. When they finally reached their destination, Applejack started to tear up.

"No pony's ever made me a picnic before."  
"Well, I guess I'm the first since I never hosted a picnic before. Come and let's enjoy this meal."

From that moment, their date was soaring towards the sky. While their date was about to come to a close, both AJ and the changeling glanced at the moon and stars. Though he knew that time was almost up, he started to feel a bit scared to tell her how he felt about her.

 _"You need to take this chance if you ever want your life back."_

With one deep breath, he glanced towards Applejack with confidence in his eyes.

"AJ? May I ask you a question?"  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Be honest: are you...happy here?"

Applejack thought carefully of her being happy for the past couple of weeks. Though she did miss her family, she didn't want to lie to her friend.

"Can any pony ever be happy if they ain't free?"

The changeling only sigh in defeat when he knew her answer right away. Though she recognized his depression, Applejack started to change the subject.

"These trees remind me so much about the barn." AJ replied. "Granny has taught me all about the care of the trees and the nutrition they produce."  
"You must miss home, don't you?"  
"Very much."

She had stayed here for almost about half a year, but she still was unhappy. While he pondered on this situation, the changeling knew a solution that she could be content over.

"How would you like to see them?"  
"My family? But how?"  
"I want you to close your eyes for a moment and your answers will be clear."  
"Okay?"

Concerned about what plans the changeling is about to do, Applejack closed her eyes obediently. The changeling slowly started to come closer to her with his horn igniting towards her forehead.

"Now, think of the one pony you miss the most and you shall see it with your own eyes."

As his horn touched her forehead, her eyes glowed as bright as the moon, allowing herself to be in a different place. When she glanced around, Applejack noticed the room was a hospital room. Not knowing what this was about, she heard a familiar moan.

"Granny?"  
 _"Applejack...where's Applejack...?"_  
 **"Here I am! Granny!"**

As soon as she moved her hoof towards Granny Smith, she dissolved into an apple tree, leaving a distressed Apple. Scared as she was, Applejack didn't know what to do.

"Granny's hurt and I wasn't there for her. She's the only family I've got left. And if she's severely injured, then I don't-"  
"You should go."  
"What?"  
"You must go to her."  
"But, what about-"  
"You've never been my prisoner for a while. You're free to go."  
"But-"  
"Your family's more important now than anything else. Go to her and take care of her as long as you need to."

Though he was giving her that chance to be with Granny, she did promise him that she'll free him somehow. Instead of rejecting the offer and wanting to stay until she broke this curse, she hugged the changeling by the neck. His sincerity of her family shown him the kindness she was looking for.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

With one move, Applejack started to run towards her room to get her hat and run back to Sweet Apple Acres. As she was out of his sight, he shuddered a breath, knowing that his decision would change everything for his future. At that moment, he knew guaranteed: He was in love with Applejack, not as a changeling for feeding, but as a pony for a pony. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom sat in AJ's bedroom, waiting for their date to end. However, when they heard hoof prints scurrying towards the door, the crusaders realized AJ being depressed and nervous.

"What's wrong, sis?"  
"Why didn't you tell me about Granny, Apple Bloom?"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Granny's in the hospital."  
"What?! How?"  
"I'm not quite sure, but we're leaving to see her."

While she started to remove the dress and prepare to go towards the Ponyville Hospital, Apple Bloom started to feel a bit concerned about the changeling.

"But... what about the changeling?"

AJ only sighed as she glanced towards her sister.

"We'll be back here before you know it. I ain't done teaching him yet."  
"But...he doesn't have time..."  
"I know, but we may not know what will happen if we stay here when Granny get too critical to live. We have to go."

With such distress, the earth pony fled from the room and walked towards the entrance of the castle. While he sat there depressed, Katana came close to him with a smile on her face.

"So, how'd it go with you and the Mistress?" Katana nagged.  
"I...I let her go." He uttered under his breath.  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
"I had to. There was no other choice."  
"You blew your chance to be with the only pony you ever met."  
"I know...but...I couldn't risk seeing her miserable in enslavement than to be free and happy."  
"...you loved her, didn't you, Master?"

The changeling nodded lightly and turned aside.

"But why haven't we changed back?"  
"It's because she never loved me, Katana. She only cared about me since I'm just a hideous changeling. AJ will never trust me as long as I keep her miserable forever. I'm sorry I ever called you my slave. I know I couldn't free you from this curse, but we must move on to the future. Our time's running out anyways."

The changeling teleported himself towards his chambers, leaving a confused Katana in the garden. It seemed like he felt miserable making the choice. She then knew, however, that he loved her so much that he would make her happy but him miserable forever. As she started to walk towards the castle, she then noticed Applejack and the CMC fleeing towards Ponyville. When the three were out of sight, Applejack stopped for a moment and then glanced at the tower above and sighed.

 _(Evermore Parody)_

 _AJ: I was the mare who had it all. Sweet Apple Acres was my fate. And with no pony to be part of my life, was this my first mistake?_

While she glanced at the Moon Wing area, the changeling is walking through his room to remove the suit he was wearing.

 _Changeling: I'll never shake away the past. I'll close my eyes, yet she's right here. And to be honest and to my own surprise, her love has brought me tears. Now I know she'll never leave mel_  
 _(AJ: I'll never leave him alone)_  
 _Changeling: Even as she trots away_  
 _(AJ: I'll trot all the way towards you)_  
 _Changeling: She will still torment me_  
 _(AJ: He's calmed me)_  
 _Changeling: Harmed me_  
 _(AJ: Moved me)_  
 _Changeling and AJ: Come What May_  
 _Changeling: Wasting in this lonesome castle_  
 _(AJ: I'll break the curse, can't you see?)_  
 _Changeling: Waiting for that opened door._  
 _(AJ: You'll soon be normal and be free)_  
 _Changeling: I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_  
 _(AJ: And be with him)_  
 _Changeling and AJ: Forevermore_

Katana knew that time was close at hoof that her master wouldn't give up so easily. However, she then had this chance of a lifetime to hear through the eyes of Applejack of how he feels about him. If she did love him, then why hasn't she mentioned her feelings towards him? She had to find out herself.

 _Katana: He raged against the trials of love. He cursed the fading of the day. Although he loves her and wants her in his life, I must go and say: Now I know, she'll never leave him_  
 _(Changeling: She'll let me die here alone)_  
 _Katana: Even as she gone from view_  
 _(AJ: I'll be back to you soon)_  
 _Katana: She has been a shining light_  
 _(Changeling: She has been my ray of life)_  
 _(AJ: A hope that bright and new)_  
 _Changeling: Wasting in this lonesome castle_  
 _(Katana: She'll break the curse, can't you see?)_  
 _Changeling: Waiting for that opened door._  
 _(AJ: I know that I can set you both free)_  
 _Changeling: I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_  
 _(Katana: Now as the long, long night begin)_  
 _(AJ: I'll think of all that might have been)_  
 _Changeling and AJ: Waiting here forevermore_  
 _(Katana: Evermore!)_


	12. Chapter 12

When Katana left the castle, certain figures hidden in the shadows started to fly towards their destination. As they made it, one of the figures knelt towards the leader.

"What's your report?"  
"She left the castle, your Highness, leaving that changeling all alone. Now's the perfect chance to strike all the love he's contained."  
"Excellent," the leader named Chrysalis declared with delight. "Thanks to that mysterious pony to provide us this prediction, we now know the perfect opportunity of taking over Equestria."

She laughed so hard that her minions joined in with her vicious plan. From what they received from the mysterious pony, the changeling contained a certain love in his heart that would be just enough for their kind to take over Equestria. Meanwhile, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and the girls finally reached towards the Ponyville Hospital to see if Granny Smith was alright. As they entered Granny's room, she was laying there fast asleep.

"Granny," called Applejack, "it's us: Apple Bloom and Applejack."  
"Applejack... I haven't seen y'all all month."  
"Sorry, Granny. If I told you where I'll be, then-"  
"Aw, that's alright, sugar cube...I may get out within a couple of days...until then, I want you to take over the barn."  
"I don't want that, Granny... Please give it to Big Mac. He'd take care of it more than I would."

When she started to reply, her eyes became so tired that she fell right to sleep. Nurse Red Heart entered Granny's room to speak with Applejack.

"How is she?" Applejack asked with such fear.  
"Granny's fine. Just a minor damage, that's all. We'll release her when she's back on all fours."  
"Oh thank goodness!" sighed Applejack with relief, but stopped for a moment. "Wait. What do you mean 'minor damage'?"  
"She has a terrible migraine that's preventing her from working at Sweet Apple Acres. We highly recommend her to reside in the Ponyville Retirement Center."  
"But...Granny's never lived anywhere from the Sweet Apple Acres before."  
"I'm sorry, Miss Applejack. I'll let you talk with your family about what's best for her."

Though she thanked Nurse Red Heart for the news, she didn't know what to do. That night, she discuss this matter with Big Mac and Apple Bloom.

"And that's what Nurse Red Heart had told me. If we send her there, she may never return to Sweet Apple Acres. If we keep her here, then she may not cover at all through the night. I don't know what to do."  
"We need to do what's best for Granny." Big Mac replied. "I know that we depend on Granny and she's been with us since, but we can't do that forever."  
"But would Granny really want that?"

Big Mac couldn't reply to her statement, for he have no answer either. With no words to say, Applejack rose from her seat and left to buck some apple trees. Apple Bloom noticed her sister becoming depressed in each passing hour, but it wasn't about Granny. It had to be the changeling. But why?

 ***Kick!***

With such pain, Applejack attempted to kick one of the apple trees, but failed. She couldn't kick it hard enough to see all the apples drop to the ground. Applejack didn't know what she was doing anymore. For the first time in her life, she was unsure of anything. One day, as the girls were meeting in Twilight's castle, Applejack started to feel so depressed than ever. She barely spoke a word or listened to the entire conversation at all. All the mare could ever think about was him. Though she wasn't sure why, all the earth pony could ever do was worry about him.

"Um...Applejack..." Fluttershy quietly stated. "Is something wrong?"  
"Huh?"  
"You've been acting really weird lately." Rainbow Dash replied.  
"It's nothing." AJ lied.  
"It's something if you haven't listened to anything we're saying, Applejack." Twilight remarked.  
"Is it about Granny Smith?"  
"No..."  
"It's something else, isn't it?"  
"...I don't want to talk about it."  
"But, darling-" Rarity started  
 **"I said, no!"**

The girls glanced at her in such shock. There has never been a time where they've seen AJ mad before. At that moment, the girls knew that something's wrong.

"I'm sorry..."  
"We'll finish this later. Come on, girls. She needs to be alone right now."

All but Fluttershy walked towards the throne room door and was gone. Fluttershy only sat there concerned of her dear friend.

"Fluttershy..."  
"I'm here for you, Applejack. Please tell me what's wrong."  
"Can you Pinkie Promise to not get scared over what I'm about to tell you."  
"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."  
"Alright, do you ever get the feeling that the one that you care the most can be the one that can hurt you the most?"  
"I do. What's wrong with that feeling?"  
"If I'm being honest, I'm starting to get a certain feeling that I can barely breathe in my chest. My mind can't stay away from the things I want all along. It's like I...I'm..."  
"In love?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Why do you deny yourself of being with him?"  
"I don't know. I mean, what if he-"

Then, it suddenly hit her.

"How'd you know that I was referring to him?"  
"A mistress needs to know how she feels about her own master."

When she started to transform into a changeling, Applejack was full of glee. However, it came in an abrupt halt when she noticed that her body was almost in full form.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't allow my Mistress to go without a reason."  
"True, but if you are here, then-"

Before another word could be uttered, the door was swung open when Spike and Fluttershy had entered the room. It was an awkward situation where no pony could speak.

"Applejack...you might want to...move away... very slowly...far from...the changeling." Fluttershy uttered.  
"What in tarnation are you talking about? She's a good changeling."  
"But...changelings are evil...aren't they?" Spike asked.  
"Only Chrysalis' changelings are evil, and she's not evil."

Suddenly, something inside her mind started to click. Her eyes started to glow as if something triggered.

"Applejack...what's going on?"

Without hearing a word from her, she was receiving a vision. From what Applejack could see, the place was deserted, with the changeling almost unable to stand. All around them were swarms of changelings coming nearby. Her eyes then returned to her normal state as she shook in fear.

"Mistress..."  
"We have to go."  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't explain, but if I don't do something, I'll never forgive myself. I gotta go to him."

In fear, she and Katana ran out of her room and towards the castle. While running towards the Everfree forest, Apple Bloom noticed her sister running desperately as they were having recess.

"Where is she going? " Scootaloo wondered.  
"Where do you think?" Apple Bloom answered sarcastically. "We need to go after her."  
"Wait, I'm coming too." Sweetie Belle stated while running desperately towards the group.

As they ran towards the castle, Applejack feared that they may not make it on time. However, she have to ensure in her heart that they need to go towards the castle no matter what. What they expect is the result in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

As the changeling sat there lonesome in the Moon Wing, he used his changeling magic to prevent himself from feeding. However, his hunger for love started to take control of his mind. The changeling started to breathe slowly.

"There's not much time left…"

As he tried to regain his strength, he heard an evil laugh in his room.

"One little changeling all by himself."

He looked around to find the source of the laughter, but when he turned around, he noticed a familiar figure appearing behind him.

"Chrysalis..."

At the exact same time, Applejack and Katana started to run towards the castle to save the changeling.

"Master, we're coming."  
"I'm such a dumb pony." Applejack replied, "If I hadn't left in the first place, none of this wouldn't happen."  
"Don't say things like that, Applejack. As soon as we get to the castle, we'll-"

She was suddenly interrupted when they saw a huge swarm of changelings blocking the castle nearby.

"We're too late."  
"No problem. We can totally bust those puppies."

After hearing a different response, Applejack turned around, noticing Twilight and the others following behind.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"  
"Fluttershy's told us everything. We're going to help you save this changeling."  
"But…"  
"That's what friends do."

In tears, Applejack smiled with such joy and hugged the Princess of Friendship.

"Thanks, Twilight."  
"Now, Rainbow, we shouldn't be so persistent."  
"Then what do you have in mind?"  
"I have one, but it's something crazy."

She closed her eyes, allowing her magic to transform into a different form and grasped Applejack in the process.

"You trust me?" Katana spoke telepathically.

Applejack simply nodded while the two of them flew towards the castle.

"Then what are we going to do in the meantime?"  
"I think we should capture some of the changelings or get them away from the two in the meantime."  
"Are you sure about that, darling? That's a lot to go through."  
"We don't have much of a choice."  
"Um...I think I have an idea."  
"What is it, Fluttershy?"  
"Some pony I know can be able to remove them all at once."  
"But, who would be able to do that?"

With a smile, she walked away for a moment to get the pony, leaving them concerned. However, when she returned towards the group, all four of the ponies were shocked of her visitor.

 **"Discord?!"**  
"Well, it's been awhile since I've seen you ponies here. Fluttershy has explained to me about your current situation."  
"Yes, but we can't get towards the castle with these changelings in the way."  
"Not to worry: I can get this taken care of for you."

With his full confidence, he snapped his fingers, allowing a huge vacuum cleaner to sweep all the changelings in one bag. However, while the vacuum swallowed each changeling whole, Katana and Applejack were starting to be pulled in as well.

"What kind of magic is this?"  
"Oh, great. Discord.  
"Who?  
"Lord of Chaos. Draconequus. He's a reformed villain. He's trying to get the changelings out of the way, but if he gets us, then we'll be sucked in as well."  
"Then hold on tight."

With her horn, she ignited, allowing them to go directly towards the hallways where the Moon Wing was located. As he finished cleaning up all the changelings, Discord wiped his hands as a job well done.

"Great job, Discord." Fluttershy commented.  
"Now that the path is cleared," Twilight agreed, "let's go!"

The girls and Discord raced towards the castle to meet up with AJ and Katana. Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis and a few of her henchmen went to prepare to corner the changeling.

"What brings you here?" the changeling inquired.  
"To steal the love you have now." Chrysalis declared.  
"Then you are too slow. I never have the ability to steal love."  
"Is that so? Then how come I feel love vibrating in your soul?"

He silently stood there for a moment. The changeling didn't want to inform her of his feelings to AJ, for he feared her life may be in danger.

"That slave of yours is no longer here."  
"She is away from monsters like you and my servant will stop you for good."  
"Is that a fact? Then why did she leave the castle? Did you really think that she even cares about you?"  
"What?"  
"That servant. She left, thinking that you never cared about her."  
"I know that's a lie. She would never think like that. She has been loyal to me to the very end."  
"Yes, but did you really think she cared about you? She thought that you were a disgrace to your family. She has left you forever, allowing you to die on your own."

As if he took her bait, he knelt down in defeat.

"Don't worry. We'll end your sorrow."

She ignited her horn and grasped his soul allowing her and her minions to steal his love inside him. While he ached with pain, Katana went towards one of the minions in a different form for an attack. As some of the others went towards her, Applejack went towards the queen to stop her from draining all the love he contained. However, she used her attacks to block the earth pony's path. The changeling, who was still feeling the pain, noticed Applejack nearby and seeing her being attacked. With all his remaining strength, he tried to push the magic off of him. When he failed to do so, Applejack had the chance to kick a certain item towards Chrysalis, allowing her magic to release him.

"You've messed with the wrong mare!" she demanded while kicking certain apples towards Chrysalis.

With no hesitation, her magic started to grasp the apples and squished them like a grape.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the element of honesty in my presence. Here to die in his place?"  
"I haven't come back here to die. I'm here to protect him from the likes of you!"  
"Is that so? Then who's protecting you?"

With that, her horn slowly ignited and aimed towards Applejack. Katana, being trapped by her henchmen, noticed Applejack being in danger. As she glanced towards her Master, he was barely breathing, trying to hold on as much as he can.

"Master!" Katana yelled.

He glanced towards the direction Katana pointed to and noticed Applejack in danger. In protective mode, he used all his magic remaining in him and blocked her magic. Both Chrysalis and Applejack were shocked at this change of events that he stood there firmed during the magic attack.

"From what I learned from Applejack," he boldly stated as he walked slowly towards her, "true magic requires loyalty, generosity, laughter, kindness, and honesty. From this day forward, I demand you and your minions to leave this place and never set a single hoof on my property... **EVER AGAIN!** "

With that announcement, his magic was so strong that he knocked Chrysalis off of his own property and pushed her towards the Changeling kingdom. Some of the changelings went towards their master in fear and fled the castle. As Katana returned to her former changeling form, she noticed that time was about to run out.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Chapter

Applejack smiled at Katana for a moment, but was short lived when the changeling fell towards the ground. As Applejack and Katana went towards him for assistance, his breath was very slim. Katana noticed his heart was slowly dying due to the fatal attack from Chrysalis earlier.

"Applejack..." the changeling slowly responded.  
"I'm here."  
"You're back..."  
"Of course. I never mentioned to you that I'd stay forever. If I had only stayed behind, none of this would've happened."  
"I think...it's better this way..."  
"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. You need to take the love and you'll be better. Okay?"  
"I can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't steal love...no pony can never trust...a..."  
"Don't you dare say that to me! At first, I knew I couldn't trust you, but somehow, you changed me. You gave me a new life I never thought of before. I can trust you. Just enough to give you the love inside me. Please..."  
"AJ...I..."

Before he could tell her how he felt, his eyes slowly became dim and closed for good. His hoof, which Applejack held on to, fell towards the ground. Such determination, she intended to wake him up to see her face one last time before he left forever.

"No! Don't you dare give up on me."

Without a moment to lose, she went towards his mouth for a kiss. Though that would've been dangerous for her to kiss a changeling, she couldn't risk losing the one she loved ever so much. At the exact same time, the three crusaders and the rest of the gang came in the Moon wing and noticed the changeling in AJ's hooves. When her lips departed from him, she cried in such pain. Katana turned aside and shed one single tear from her pony formed eye as it slowly turned into a changeling. In defeat, the girls bowed their heads for a moment of silence.

"He was a great changeling." Scootaloo replied.  
"Though he never got his cutie mark..." Sweetie Belle responded.  
"...he surely will be missed." they both finished in unison.

Apple Bloom went towards Applejack for comfort.

"Sis...are you going to be alright?"  
"I... I don't know if I'll ever be, sugar cube..."

As she walked away brokenhearted, the crusaders sighed in defeat. As Sweetie Belle turned around, she noticed a light shining on Katana Blaze.

"Look!"

As all of them turned towards the direction of Sweetie Belle, Katana slowly disappeared, allowing the changeling to float towards the air. However, the changeling remained still as a certain figure came out of the shadows and towards the group.

"Who are you?" Applejack asked.

Though the group was about to strike, the pony in question removed her hood, leaving everyone in shock.

"Katana?"  
"That is the name that you know me by. But it is not my true name. I'm Rainbow Blaze, the unicorn enchantress. Allow me to explain why I did this."

The group wasn't sure about the mysterious figure, however, she must've known about her true intention to curse him. They sat down as Rainbow Blaze explained.

"Many years ago, a wealthy family outside of Manehattan had a son,"

She gestured to the changeling, still trapped in his bubble.

"He wasn't the nicest of fillies and had little interest with friends. You see, what neither he nor his parents knew that when they had hired me, they hired me not just as a maid, but to be able to help her son to be kind and loyal. Do you understand so far?"

Applejack nodded while the other followed along.

"As time went on," she continued "the son's behavior had improved, but only slightly. So I prepared a final test to see the results, but the outcome is obvious as it seems. He was cursed to become a changeling and remain that way forever until he could learn to be honest, kind, and love that pony, which is you Applejack."  
"But he never said he loved me," Applejack said.  
"He didn't have to," The unicorn smiled. "Think back from the past couple of moons before. Hasn't he revealed his affections to you ever?"

While Applejack pondered those moments, a tear formed, and slid down Applejack's cheek.

"You are right," she said, sniffling. "So, when will you lift the spell?"  
"As soon as you say those words that you mean in your heart."  
"I love him. That's the absolute truth."

The unicorn's horn began to glow, and a bright light filled the room. When it faded away, Applejack blinked rapidly, confused at the sight in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring into the colt in front of her.

As he glanced all over his body, he realized that all of the changeling ugliness had been removed and he was set free from the curse. When he turned towards Applejack, she was surprised as he was. Without hesitation, the pony ran towards and hugged her.

"AJ! I can't believe you did it!"

Though Applejack would've backed away, she couldn't move at all. Startled with this character, she glanced carefully and noticed his deep blue-teal eyes. His eyes were the exact of her love.

"Changeling?"

He shook his head as he caressed her face with his hoof.

"It's Shadow Star."

As their eyes were locked towards each other, their noses touched as their love bloomed. While they nudged, the girls were filled with awe as their happiness couldn't be much better. As the girls awed, the CMC noticed something shiny glowing near his flank. Shadow Star glanced as well and recognized his cutie mark with a star twinkling around a certain flower.

"My cutie mark… What does it mean?"  
"A pony with seeds of pain and of hate," Zecora replied while coming towards the Moon Wing, "would bloom with love with the mare which he dates."  
"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked.  
"I think what Zecora is trying to say," Twilight explained, "is that though his life before may have been ugly, it changed his personality because of you."  
"And," he continued, "I couldn't do it without these magnificent fillies."

He knelt in respect in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Though they don't know how they did it, but they helped a pony find his true talent: finding the good in everything, even if it was ugly.

"Did you three learn something from today? " he implied.  
"We worked so hard to find out what our true talent is," Apple Bloom noticed.  
"Yes, and...?"  
"When we took the time off, however," Sweetie Belle observed, "we helped you find out what your true talent is."  
"Good. Now, do you see the connection here, girls?"

As they pondered, Scootaloo started to smile. It was as if they got a connection of what he was talking about.

"We need to work even harder to get our very own cutie marks!"

In defeat, Shadow Star shook his head in disbelief. It would take a long time for them to discover it soon enough. The girls and Discord chuckled at the fillies, knowing that those three will never change. Granny had fully recovered at the rehab clinic so much that she was able to work in the farm with Apple Bloom once again. Big Mac met a marefriend outside of Ponyville that he and his girl got married and worked in the farm next door. As expected, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo received their own cutie marks. Though it took forever to understand what Shadow Star implied, they are now the best crusaders in all of Equestria. Shadow Star and Applejack did get married, but instead of living in the barn or in the city, they lived in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters where they would work on the Zap Apple Jams for Granny Smith. Now, what happened to Rainbow Blaze, you may ask? Some pony say that she disappeared into the night and lived within the walls of the castle. Others say she became one with the apple trees in the Everfree. No pony knows, but I do. Why? Because she was me.

 **THE END**


	15. UPDATE

Greetings,

This is not a chapter of a story, but I was wanting to let you know about an update regarding about the Pony and the Changeling story. As most of you noticed, I have submitted an audio drama trailer on my YouTube channel, however, I was wanting to start an actual audio drama on my Youtube Channel. Unfortunately, there had been problems where the drama is not going to fly this year and since BronyCon close at hand, I wouldn't be able to complete this in time. So, I am sorry to say, but this drama is officially cancelled. If those are wanting to have this project go, then I'm sorry to disappoint you.

However, there is one saving grace. If I am able to find someone who can help me with the project, then this drama can be able to continue according to plan. Please PM me and I will allow you to have access to the entire script and help as much as you can.

-Arondight 2016


End file.
